Gakuen Kuroshitsuji
by xthhkshgdoaif
Summary: When Finny transfers to a new school, what awaits him is not nearly what he expects! Scandal, sex, and secrets become the norm in the underground of this school, and once he's seen too much, a certain student council president will not let him escape.


Gakuen Kuroshitsuji is here. Homg. I tend to stay away from too much AU-ness, but lately the inspiration has been hitting me from all sides and I simply _must _run with it this time.

Name inspired by *cough*stolenfrom*cough* Gakuen Hetalia, though I own neither Hetalia nor Kuroshitsuji.

**Story**: Gakuen Kuroshitsuji

**Summary**: When Finny transfers to a new school, what awaits him is not nearly what he expects! Scandal, sex, and secrets become the norm in the underground of this school, and once he's seen too much, a certain student council president will not let him escape.

**Disclaimer**: Though I already said it… I own nothing but my own cold dark soul. (Har har. But seriously, folks…)

**Warning(s)**: Yaoi (BardxFinny, SebxCiel, perhaps others), romance, language at some points

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The First Week of School<strong>

"Finny!" A mass of yellow curls bounced over to him mere milliseconds after the bell rang.

And promptly attacked him with a hug.

"Ow! Lizzy!"

He wondered why the girl even liked him. She was nice enough, but Finny didn't really know her all that well. Besides, she was going out with the Phantomhive kid – though everybody seemed to think he only put up with her because of their family ties.

But nonetheless, she'd latched onto him like velcro. "Finny! It's club activity time! Which one do you want to go to? I was thinking about the literature club, or maybe the art club, I hear the teacher for that is really eccentric though, so maybe I'll try the cooking club, there are some really nice boys in that one, and I think Ciel might even join that one! Oh, but you might not want to do that, what do you think you'd –"

Finny smiled hesitantly, managing to grab his book bag with one hand while dragged by the other arm to the classroom door. His captor's ceaseless babbling was drowned out in the hallway by the drone of the afterschool rush.

"Lizzy, I have to go home today, I'm sorry. I can't stay for club activities."

As if to save his soul, two third-year girls from the sewing club descended upon them right at that moment and scooped up the flouncing blonde before she could protest by throwing a Lizzy-fit. "Okay… bye, Finny! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Upon exiting the school gates, Finny breathed in relief. He felt like he hadn't made too many friends since transferring earlier that week, but everyone in his class seemed to welcome him. There was Lizzy, of course, but who could describe her using so many words? (Those who viewed her as simply "annoying" might beg to differ, however.)

There was the Phantomhive kid, too – Ciel. Nobody but Lizzy called him by his first name. He tended to be abrasive, not openly socializing with people unless they approached him, and even then, addressing them disrespectfully. Nobody dared to cross him because of the teacher though. Their homeroom teacher, Mr. Michaelis, had connections with the Phantomhives and the boy had him wrapped around his little finger.

Then there was Mr. Michaelis himself. Most actually referred to him by his first name. Finny, along with some fearful others, compromised by addressing him as "Mr. Sebastian." He was devastatingly gorgeous – even from a male's point of view, thought Finny unabashedly – and those who weren't frightened by his inhuman abilities (the man was _beyond_ good at _everything_) were smitten by him. Some of the less sophisticated members of his class, male and female, had briefed Finny on his very first day about the various ways they would commit rather atrocious acts upon their teacher, given the opportunity. (He learned that day that _S _and _M_ were not just shirt sizes, and also which side of the room to sit on: the side _opposite_ his recent conversation partners.)

The rest of the school faculty was as normal as he could expect. The principal was an elderly Japanese man who was not much at first sight but held formidable power over those who'd seen his strong character. His assistant principals, a young and fashionable woman who kept the trouble students at bay by socializing merrily with them and a mysterious man who seemed close with the quiet security official, had welcomed him warmly as well, giving him a tour of campus and offering their advice to him.

But what made the biggest impression on Finny during his first week after transferring was the student council. Never had he been to a school where they were so active! Their treasury stood in support of everything related to the school, metaphorically waving fistfuls of money. He simultaneously feared and admired such an organization, and from what he had heard of the famous president, he was a third-year who had turned the entire school upside-down in a mere year.

"_He's the greatest president we've ever had!"_

"_They say that once he starts a project, he won't even sleep until it's done."_

"_He writes grant letters himself! That's how the treasury's gotten so much money."_

"_He's even got enough influence to get teachers fired. The school board just loves him!"_

Yes, President Bard was quite the student leader, from all Finny had heard. As he turned toward home, passing a hooded figure leaning against the wall of the school, his thoughts turned from this mysterious organization to thoughts of dinner.

He did not sense that the figure was watching him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I sense a lot of reworking in the future… I'm running with the idea here, not the writing style. xD Do forgive me. And don't forget that review button! I need all the feedback I can get on this project. More reviews, faster updates. *love*


End file.
